La Última Nota
by Hoy no quiero usar mi nombre
Summary: One Chapter only. Yaoi. Incursiono en esta sección carente de muchos conocimientos previos. Un muchacho recuerda, para su pesar, una interrupción a su vida privada, una interrupción que acarrearía mucho más dolor del que esperaba. Dejen review!


OoOoOoO

La Última Nota

OoOoOoO

Notas de la Autora y Advertencias: Este fic es una especie de capricho que surgió solo, yo me senté frente a la computadora con una intención y resultó que mis dedos tenían otra totalmente distinta. Otra aclaración necesaria es que yo NO VEO BEYBLADE, y que por lo tanto sólo sé lo que capté de alguna que otra propaganda o el zapping que hago de cuando en cuando. Pero a través de esos fragmentos me encariñé con el personaje de Kai y de Ray, por lo que hoy estuve leyendo un fic sobre ellos (_However_, para mayor referencia). Me gustó tanto, que necesité escribir yo también. Así que, este fic contiene YAOI/SLASH/SHOUNEN AI/HOMBRE-HOMBRE/O COMO DEMONIOS QUIERAN LLAMARLE. Es cortito y sencillo y... bueno, es algo que salió así y punto. Pueden criticar y comentar lo que quieran, pero en el caso de que quieran aclarar alguna duda, dejen un review con una casilla de correo que revisen a menudo. Ya me pasó de lectores que preguntan cosas y no sé cómo responderles. En fin... ya no los molesto más, disfrútenlo. Si pueden. Y dejen reviews. Eso es absolutamente necesario si quieren que me digne a escribir alguna otra vez en mi vida (como si pudiera evitar hacerlo...).

[Lila Negra**]** **_-- 10 – 08 – 2004 --_**

OoOoOoO

La Última Nota

OoOoOoO

Estaba celoso. El infeliz estaba celoso. Lo estuvo de Max, lo estuvo cuando decidí cambiar de equipo y ahora, esto. Haber aparecido así, de pronto, en medio de mi habitación, sin tocar la puerta si quiera, en plena noche... es una de las cosas más estúpidas que podría haber hecho. A fin de cuentas, resultó más herido él que cualquier otro. Kai y yo lo contemplamos así como se contempla a un payaso que no sabe lo que es la comicidad. No era, por supuesto, mi intención burlarme. Y sin embargo, en el momento, me era tan insignificante, estaba tan desubicado allí, con su gorrito rojo todavía sobre la cabellera oscura, su boca grande abierta como diciendo algo, pero sin decir nada. Kai, en silencio y con absoluta seriedad, arrastró el dorso de su mano por su pecho desnudo, abotonó la camisa de su pijama prolijamente y dijo: _nos vemos luego_. Sin más, se retiró. Yo estiré un brazo, en un amague, en un dubitativo gesto de retención. No obstante, volví a quedar de pie en la misma posición que antes, mientras veía su espalda desaparecer tras la puerta. Tyson me observaba con los ojos desencajados.

-¿Cómo... cómo...?

No lo miré. Le di la espalda y caminé hasta la ventana, apoyándome en el alfeizar. Tampoco miraba el cielo. No miraba nada. Entonces murmuré, como para mí mismo, que lo hacíamos desde hacía bastante tiempo. Repitió su pregunta y yo, sin voltearme, respondí que sentíamos algo el uno por el otro. Que yo sentía algo, algo muy fuerte, mucho más amplio y hermoso que la amistad.

No sé cómo lo hice, pero me di cuenta que cuando yo pronuncié la frase _más hermoso que la amistad_, se mordió un labio.

-Siempre hacés lo mismo. Siempre hay otras cosas más importantes que la amistad, o el torneo o que esto o que lo otro... o Kai. Kai es más importante para vos que yo. Es eso, ¿No? Simple y llanamente eso.

Ahora sí dirigí mis ojos a los suyos.

-Supongo que sí, es eso. No puedo revertirlo, Tyson, no puedo hacer malabares con mis sentimientos, no puedo darte algo que no te pertenece.

-¡Pero yo no te pido nada, sólo un poco de respeto, una verdadera amistad!

-Me pedís, y mucho, desde el instante en que te molesta que tenga un amante.

Calló. Desvié la mirada. Después, esta vez sí fijándome en las incontables estrellas, agregué: _tengo sueño, dejame dormir en paz._

Lo dije algo triste. La situación no era sólo embarazosa, sino dolorosa: yo sí quería mucho a Tyson. Pero me cansaban esas pretensiones suyas, esa expectativa que tenía de mí. Él no pareció verlo de ese modo.

-Si te pido... es porque me gustás.

Y salió corriendo. Es extraño, pero lo primero que pensé en ese momento fue que lo debería haber notado antes, que había sido obvio todo el tiempo. Ya recostado en mi cama, comprendía que el episodio era digno de ser olvidado por completo. Y aunque fuera imposible (porque esas cosas nunca se olvidan, no si es tu mejor amigo y lo ves todos los días), lo cierto es que a aquella primavera le siguieron muchas otras, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

Hasta ayer.

Por eso escribo esto: porque si bien sé que no fue mi responsabilidad, debo dejar sentado que tampoco estoy libre de culpas. Dije que Kai era más importante para mí que vos, Tyson, querido amigo. Sin embargo, ninguno de sus besos podrá jamás borrar de mi memoria esa última carta de despedida que dormía bajo tu cuerpo inerte: _Ray, no puedo más_.

OoOo **_Fin_** oOoO


End file.
